


That's when I knew

by Stennerd



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Buck is very understanding, Demi!eddie, Demisexuality, Eddie is not a big sharer, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, He is good boyfriend material, I'm projecting onto Eddie, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Uncommon Headcanon, because I just want everyone to be a happy family, but we're ignoring everything else in season 3, demi-bisexuality, post leg injury, post tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/pseuds/Stennerd
Summary: Buck has noticed a change in his relationship with Eddie, he just doesn't know what that might be.Eddie tells him when the time is right.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 311





	That's when I knew

Buck isn’t quite sure when it happened, but something has changed between him and Eddie and now he’s not quite sure where he stands with him.

They’ve been best friends for a couple of years now and Buck has always been the one to initiate any kind of physical contact; whether it be a light bump against Eddie’s shoulder as they walk side by side or touching their knees together if they sit next to each other in the rig.

But now, Eddie seems to be showing just as much affection in the same kinds of ways as Buck does to him. Hand lingering on his shoulder for a fraction too long or reciprocating any contact that Buck initiates with an equal amount of pressure. Every now and then he would even catch Eddie staring from his peripheries.

Sure, Buck has lightly flirted with him to test the waters back when they first met and back then it practically flew over Eddie’s head leaving him none the wiser and putting Buck in the friend zone without Eddie even realising it. So, Buck kept throwing in small comments every now and then, mostly for the fun of it, knowing that it was harmless, and he would immediately back off if Eddie found it uncomfortable.

Honestly, he thought that maybe Eddie just wasn’t looking to fill the void that Shannon has left. Every time someone from the 118 tried to set him up with someone Eddie would accept out of politeness but would later report back saying that he just wasn’t interested in a random hook-up, which is what most of the girls he met were looking for.

Perhaps the change happened after they had beers at the pub after a shift one night. Hen and Chim were there too and they were talking about all sorts of things about themselves. Hen about her sexuality and what it was like growing up. Chim spoke about his surrogate family who lived in the states while his family was back home in South Korea.

Eddie nodded along with their stories but doesn't give up much about himself choosing to listen to everyone else. When it was Buck's turn, he decided to talk about all the things he and Chris got up to while he was on medical leave, instead of talking about his past.

Eddie just seemed more tactile after that.

It was after then Buck had noticed the shift in their friendship. And he just didn’t know what that meant for him.

A couple of weeks later, he finally got his answer.

Eddie had invited him over to have pizza and watch a movie with Chris; he had been asking for Buck to come and visit for a couple of days at that point and Eddie easily gave in. Being a Friday night, they decided to be lazy and ate on the couch while watching the movie.

Chris was sitting on the floor happily using the coffee table as a dining table. And Eddie, well, Eddie was sitting much closer to Buck than what he thought was normal for friends, with his arm resting on the back of the couch behind Buck's head.

If you looked at him, Eddie looked like he was totally calm and comfortable. But the fingers behind Buck’s head told a different story, drumming away with nervous energy.

After the movie, Eddie helps Chris off to bed while Buck cleaned up after dinner, moving everything to the kitchen to be washed up. He was just starting to fill the sink with hot water when he heard Eddie’s footsteps join him.

“Buck, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about. “

Buck lets out a sigh and turns off the tap, turning around before leaning against the countertop. He's been waiting for the other shoe to drop. That Eddie is finally going to tell him to stop the flirting.

Eddie is watching him from the other side of the kitchen, arms crossed defensively. Buck calmly waits for Eddie to make the first move and eventually, he starts speaking again.

“You know how you like to research all kinds of different things,” Buck nods in confirmation, not exactly sure where he might be going with this, “well, how much do you know about different sexualities?”

Okay? this is not where he expected the conversation to go but be that as it may, it is a topic that he dabbled in when he was figuring out that he was bi.

“I know that there is a large spectrum of different kinds of sexualities. Straight, gay, bi, trans, pan, ace and so many others. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you know how Shannon was literally the only person I’ve ever had a relationship with?”

Buck frowns, confused. “Actually no, I didn’t know that.”

Eddie starts pacing, moving back and forth as his next words come out in a rush. “There’s a reason for that. And I know that I’m being silly about this but that’s because not many people understand this kind of stuff, but I feel like you might understand because you like to learn about things and you flirt with me and I’m guessing that you’re bi, right?”

He looks at Buck who affirms it with another nod, unperturbed that Eddie assumed that of him. It’s not like he’s tried to hide it before and he's never really felt the need to actively confirm it unless someone wanted to know.

After seeing the nod, the last part he says is said in one breath. “Okay, cool. Um well, the thing is, I’m demisexual.” He purses his lips and watches Buck's reaction.

Aside from Shannon, Buck is the second person he’s ever told. Normally he doesn’t bother even attempting to tell anyone, instead choosing to go through the motions of blind dates that friends set up to appease them and get them off his back because its easier than explaining everything.

Buck passes his tongue between his lips and pulls his top lip back between his teeth, his eyebrows crease together as he takes on pensive expression, trying to remember what he read so many years ago.

He speaks slowly, letting the knowledge come back to him as he speaks, “So… from what I remember; demisexuality is when you only become sexually attracted to someone after you create a deep emotional bond with them. Often, romantic relationships are formed from friendships rather than meeting a random person from a dating app or something similar.”

Eddie lets out the pent-up breath he’d been holding and relaxes his stance sagging against the wall behind him and looks up to the ceiling. He feels as though a giant weight has just been lifted from his shoulders.

“Eddie? You okay?”

Eddie looks back at Buck who had now moved away from the counter, stepping towards him with concern written all over his face.

He quickly closes the gap between them and wraps his arms around Buck, burying his face in his shoulder. Buck envelops Eddie in his arms and Eddie mumbles into his shoulder, “I’m better than okay.”

They stay in each other’s embrace before Buck pulls away slightly, bringing his hands up to Eddie’s shoulders. “Is there a reason why you wanted to tell me?”

Eddie nods, “So, I’m not just demisexual, I’m demi-bisexual. And…I really like you, Buck.”

This revelation brings Buck to a standstill, staring at Eddie surprised. Arms falling away from his shoulders he takes a step back, breaking the hug.

Eddie points a friendly but accusatory finger at Buck’s chest, “Hey! Don’t act so surprised. After all, you have been flirting with me shamelessly for ages.”

“Yeah but I never thought that you were interested. I thought you were just taking it as friendly banter!”

“Oh, I definitely noticed. I just didn’t feel the same way until now.” Eddie takes a step closer to Buck, emboldened.

Buck doesn’t move from his spot, instead passing his hand through his hair. “Thank god, I thought I was going a bit crazy there for a minute.” He looks down at Eddie’s lips before dragging his gaze back to Eddie’s. “Uh Eddie, I know that there are different forms of attraction for demisexuals, so I’m going to let you take the lead in how you want this to go.” 

Instead of answering, Eddie places one hand on the side of Buck’s face, before bringing his other hand to the back of Buck’s neck and gently pulls him in for a kiss. There was no heat to it, but it did convey what words could not, that he wanted this to be something more.

Their lips break apart, but Buck keeps his forehead resting on Eddie’s, not quite willing to completely disconnect.

Eddie fills the silence, “I think, I want this to eventually be a sexually romantic relationship if you’re willing to go slowly with me.”

Buck grins, “I’ll wait for as long as you need me to.”

Eddie returns the grin, taking one of Buck’s hands in his own and leads him to the bedroom, “In the meantime, want to stay the night and snuggle?”

Buck doesn’t need to answer, instead allowing Eddie to bring him to the bedroom. Once again, he allows Eddie to decide how intimate he wants this situation to be. Eventually, Buck ends up on his back with Eddie laying on his side, pillowing his head on his chest and hand on Buck’s stomach.

There was one thing that he had to know before either of them fell asleep and he forgets what he wants to ask.

He draws lazy circles on the back of Eddie’s hand, whispering, “Hey Eddie.”

“Hmm?”

“What changed?”

Eddie opens eyes and shifts his gaze to Buck's face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what was it that made you realise that you liked me romantically?”

“Oh. It was when we were at the bar with Chim and Hen. In the way you talked about Chris; that you talked about him like he was your son rather than your best friend’s kid. That’s when I knew.”

Buck smiles softly in the dark, glad that what he guessed was true. He bows his head and kisses Eddie lightly on the forehead before relaxing and letting his eyes fall shut, feeling Eddie smile into his chest as he does so.

It’s the most blissful sleep that they both have had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this something that I know hasn't been written about much in the fandom. This was my take on potential sexualities if Buddie does end up being canon and I hope that I did it justice.  
> Comments are always welcome, please be kind. 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
